


Beginnings

by tchele



Series: Christmas [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post 16.10 What Child is this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: Post 16.10 “What Child Is This?” Ellie and Nick spend Christmas Eve together and come to a realization.





	1. Chapter 1

The case was solved, the baby safely delivered to his new home and Ellie Bishop was supposed to be getting ready to go to Oklahoma to spend Christmas with her family. However she was having trouble getting motivated. The last couple of days had caught up with her, and the excitement she previously had about going home had been replaced with something else. It was as if the adrenaline had worn off and all the emotions of the last thirty six hours had caught up with her. She was shaken from her thoughts by a familiar knock on her door. She opened it to find her partner waiting for her. 

“What are you doing here?” Ellie asked with a tilt of her head.

“We never got that eggnog.” Nick answered holding up a grocery bag.

“No we didn’t. Seems like that was a lifetime ago.” Ellie replied as she followed Nick into her kitchen and got two glasses out of the cupboard.

“What times your flight?” Nick asked.

“I canceled it and never rebooked. I texted my mom that I’d try and get a flight in a couple days and spend New Years Eve with them. I probably could have gone to the airport and waited on stand-by, but I just wasn’t up to it after everything.” Ellie answered.

“Then we are breaking this out too.” Nick replied as he pulled out a glass bottle of dark liquid.

“Definitely in need of some adult beverages tonight.” Ellie agreed.

Once the drinks were poured they moved to Ellie’s couch. She flipped on the tv to a station showing Christmas movies on repeat and settled in next to Nick, resting her head on his shoulder. “I miss the little guy.” She said softly.

“You know, when I was undercover all the time kids were never something I considered, they weren’t an option. Then I just assumed I would never have kids, but now? I think I changed my mind.” Nick replied.

“You were pretty great with him, and even though I felt completely out of my comfort zone taking care of him, I want to do it for real.” Ellie confessed.

“Me too. You looked so natural with him.” Nick replied with a smile. “I may have taken a few pictures.”

“A few?” Ellie teased.

“Well a few of you with him.” Nick said as he pulled out his phone and opened the photo gallery. “This is my favorite.”

Ellie took his phone and found herself looking at a picture of herself with the baby. He was curled up on her chest, one little hand wrapped in her hair, and the other in his mouth. Her eyes closed and head bowed as she kissed his forehead. “I don’t remember you taking that.” She said softly.

“It was about two a.m. I gave him a bottle, and then you changed him while I washed the bottle and got the next one started. When I came back that’s what I saw, it was so perfect with the tree in the background I had to take a picture.” Nick replied. “Then I untangled his hand from your hair and put him in the cradle and he was out. When I looked back you were looking at me, like you wanted to say something but then you didn’t.”

“I wanted to tell you that I think you’d make an amazing dad, but then I remembered what you said about not wanting kids so I stopped myself. I also thought how lucky your future wife would be if you ever did it for real.” Ellie said, failing to mention how in her minds eye, that she envisioned him with their child, maybe a girl with her eyes and a head of dark hair.

“I want to do it for real. Yesterday made me think about some things. When you got shot at? I was so scared. I reacted on instinct. If he’d been a better shot? I don’t know what I would have done.” Nick replied as he turned to face her and reached to stroke her cheek. 

“You’d have gotten him, I have no doubt about that.” Ellie said.

“If you’d been hurt because I goaded him, I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself.” Nick replied.

“Hey, it wasn’t just you. I could have done things differently too. But I’m ok. He didn’t hurt me, and you and Gibbs had my back.” Ellie said.

“You know what flashed through my mind when he pulled the trigger?” Nick asked.

“What?” Ellie asked her own question.

“That day at the marina and how much I wanted to do this so many times since then.” Nick replied as he pulled her closer and lowered his lips to hers.

If Ellie was surprised she recovered quickly and returned his kiss wholeheartedly. They sat there tangled in each others embrace for an unknown amount of time until Ellie’s cellphone chimed repeatedly and pulled them out of their own bubble. She rested her forehead on his and caught her breath. “That’s my brother. I’d guess he heard that I canceled my flight and he won’t leave me alone if I don’t deal with him now. Give me two minutes?” She asked.

“Sure thing.” Nick answered. “You want more eggnog?” 

Ellie picked up her phone, checked her reflection to make sure she was presentable and returned George’s video call.

“Hey big brother. Merry Christmas!” Ellie began.

“Merry Christmas Ell, what’s this I hear that you aren’t coming home? What happened?” George asked.

“We caught a case yesterday morning and just finished it up this evening. We worked overnight and I haven’t even been home that long.” Ellie answered.

“So you are going to spend Christmas alone?” George asked.

“I didn’t say that, I’m sure I will find something to do, or maybe I’ll just sleep in since I’m not on call. I’m fine. I’ll catch a flight in a few days and see you in time for New Years. I just couldn’t bring myself to get on a plane tonight and be around people.” Ellie answered.

Nick handed her a cup of Eggnog at that moment, but stayed out of the frame. However George noticed Ellie take the cup from him. “I thought you didn’t want to be around people.” He said with a smirk.

“Nick came over with Eggnog. We are watching Christmas movies and recovering from taking care of a newborn for the last two days. I’ll tell you all about the case when I see you. Now Merry Christmas I’m going back to what I was doing when you called me.” Ellie waited a moment for George to say his goodbye, ended the call, and switched her phone to silent.

“So is he going to show up on my doorstep?” Nick teased as he moved to sit next to her on the couch and pulled her close.

Ellie rolled her eyes. “I hope not. He and I have a deal, I give him a few details and he stays out of my love life.” She replied. “I will reiterate that when I see him. I don’t need him butting into my life again, especially if we want to see where this goes.”

“I want to see where this goes, just so we are on the same page or whatever. I have for awhile, but I didn’t know how to bring it up.” Nick said.

“I do too, and I have for months.” Ellie confessed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Then we see where this goes. What are you doing tomorrow?” Nick asked.

“I don’t know, I thought I might sleep in, and see if I could crash Christmas dinner with you. Think Jimmy would mind?” Ellie queried.

“I think I can make that happen.” Nick replied as he pulled out his phone to text Jimmy. Almost immediately he got a response “The more the merrier. See you tomorrow, bring eggnog!”

Nick showed her the response and they chuckled. “We have a great family.” Ellie said with a yawn.

“Yes we do.” Nick said as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “Yes we do.”

~fin?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of “What Child Is This?” Sortof...

Ellie awoke Christmas morning to a strong arm slung across her and warm breath on her cheek. Memories of the previous night came rushing back. Memories of the sweet baby boy she fell in love with, the feelings caring for him brought to the surface for her partner, and the time spent in Nick’s arms after they admitted their mutual attraction caused her heart to race. She carefully extricated herself from his arms, careful not to wake him up. She grabbed her robe and padded to the kitchen to make coffee. 

She checked the fridge to see what she had that was edible, and then remembered she hadn’t gone grocery shopping because she had planned to be in Oklahoma. She cobbled together enough ingredients for a breakfast of French Toast and bacon along with the coffee. Nick came out of the bedroom as she was setting the table. “Good morning.” He murmured.

“Morning. You hungry?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah. Something smells delicious.” Nick answered as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Don’t distract me. If that burns we won’t get breakfast, I wasn’t supposed to be here, remember?” Ellie explained.

“You didn’t mind me distracting you last night.” Nick teased.

“You can again, once breakfast is made.” Ellie replied as she dropped a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Promise?” Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ellie finished making breakfast and put it on the table with two cups of coffee, butter, and syrup before she sat down at the small table.

Nick joined her at the table and took her hand. They ate silently, their fingers touching on the table, knees touching underneath. 

“Merry Christmas, Nick.” Ellie said as she squeezed his hand.

“Merry Christmas, Ellie.” Nick replied. 

“When do you think you will head to Oklahoma?” Nick asked after the breakfast dishes had been cleaned up and they were wrapped in each other’s arms on the couch.

“Not sure. Actually I’m regretting telling my brother I’d be there at all.” Ellie answered. “Part of me wants to stay here and block out everything else.”

“You’d regret not going. I’ll be here when you get back, I’m not going anywhere except home to shower and change. It’s getting late. Do you want to come with me or do you want to meet me at Palmers?” Nick asked.

“I better meet you there.” Ellie answered. 

Once Nick left, Ellie got ready for dinner with the Palmer family. She chose a simple sweater dress and leggings, paired with boots. She left her hair down, recalling Nick’s passing comment about her long locks once. Once her makeup was applied she added earrings and a necklace before one final check in the mirror. A quick look at the clock and she realized it was time to go. She arrived at her destination and discovered Nick was already there when she saw his car in the driveway. Breena let her in and led her to the family room where Jimmy, Nick, and Victoria were playing a board game. 

“Merry Christmas.” Ellie told no one in particular. 

“Merry Christmas Ellie. Care to join us?” Jimmy asked.

“Maybe later. I think I’m going to see if I can help Breena.” Ellie answered as she headed in the direction of the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen and found Breena opening a bottle of wine. “Want a glass?” She asked.

“Sure.” Ellie answered.

“So I heard that you and Nick got a crash course in parenting.” Breena teased. “Did it turn you off to kids completely?”

“Actually it had quite the opposite effect.” Ellie confessed.

“Ahhh gave you baby fever?” Breena asked.

“Oh yeah, but it also showed me how unprepared we are for parenthood.” Ellie answered.

“There’s a reason it takes nine months. It’s gives you time to get ready. Time to read the books and ask questions.” Breena replied. 

“Jimmy was certainly in his element teaching us how to take care of the baby.” Ellie said. 

“So you said taking care of the baby showed you how unprepared we are for parenthood. Who is the ‘we’? You have someone special in your life?” Breena asked.

Ellie blushed. “I did say we didn’t I?” She muttered.

“Yep, so who is it? Anybody I know?” Breena probed.

“That’s complicated, and it’s really new.” Ellie began.

“And you aren’t ready to talk about it. I understand. Can you peel the potatoes for me so we can get dinner finished?” Breena finished.

“Sure.” Ellie said as she pulled out her knife.

When the food was ready Ellie stood in the doorway of the family room and watched Nick play with Victoria. Nick looked up and saw her standing there. “Victoria I think dinner might be ready. Why don’t you go check.” 

The little girl did as she was told and once Nick and Ellie were alone in the family room he crossed the room and dropped a kiss on her lips. “Tempting fate aren’t you?” Ellie teased.

“Maybe, but I think it’s safe, look up.” Nick replied.

Ellie looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them, she leaned over and kissed him briefly. “Let’s go to the table before they come looking for us.” She said as she led the way to the dining room.

The meal was delicious and the conversation was pleasant. When dinner was over Nick and Jimmy volunteered to clean up, Victoria was sent to take a nap as she had gotten up early excited to see what Santa brought, and Ellie and Breena settled in the family room with another glass of wine. 

“So when Nick texted us last night to ask if he could bring a guest to dinner I thought maybe he had a new girlfriend.” Breena said.

“Yeah? So you were surprised when he showed up alone and then I showed up later.” Ellie replied.

“Well we thought you were going to Oklahoma.” Breena said.

“I was supposed to, but I canceled my flight because of the case. I was never too excited to fly on Christmas Eve anyway, but with everything with the case I just couldn’t deal with people at the airport on top of that. So when Nick showed up with Eggnog I jumped at the chance to just relax.” Ellie answered.

“So Nick was with you last night too? Didn’t you guys stay at Gibbs’ together the night before with the baby?” Breena asked.

“Yeah. This case brought up a lot of complicated things, for both of us. So he showed up with grownup eggnog and it gave us a chance to talk about everything the case made us realize. It was really nice.” Ellie answered, the memory of last night causing her cheeks to flush pink.

“It’s Nick isn’t it?” Breena asked. “Your complicated someone special?”

Ellie nodded. “It’s new, like last night new, and aside from not telling my family yet so we can explore this without outside interference we haven’t really discussed what to tell people. Not to mention what to tell Gibbs.” She answered.

“Well I’m happy for you. He’s a good guy, even if he did get my husband arrested.” Breena replied.

“He was going through something then. I think he’s put that in the past.” Ellie said.

“Put what in the past?” Nick asked.

“Getting arrested.” Ellie answered.

“Not my finest moment.” Nick said quietly.

Ellie reached over and took his hand. Without thinking he pulled her close on the small loveseat and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Neither moved out of the others embrace.

“Awe you look so cute.” Breena said.

“Who looks cute?” Jimmy asked as he entered the family room. When he saw Nick and Ellie’s position on the love seat he babbled. “Oh.wow.when did that happen? How did that happen?”

Nick felt Ellie stiffen in his arms when she realized Jimmy saw them. Nick leaned down, kissed her forehead and held her tighter for a moment before he answered. “Not even twenty four hours ago. Nobody knows other than you two.”

“What are you going to tell Gibbs?” Jimmy asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. It’s Christmas. We are spending it with friends, I’m leaving soon to go see my family, and I just want to enjoy this and not overthink it. I know eventually we have to tell him and there may be repercussions but for right now I’m just enjoying it.” Ellie answered.

“You look happy.” Jimmy remarked.

“I am, almost dying put some things in perspective.” Ellie replied.

“I wondered how you were handling that. If you ever want to talk about it I’m a good listener.” Jimmy offered.

Jimmy, Nick, and Ellie were so caught up in their conversation that none of them heard the knock at the door or noticed Breena leave the room.

When Breena returned to the family room they were surprised to find Jack Sloane trailing after her. Ellie scrambled to put some distance between herself and Nick on the small loveseat.

“Thought you were Oklahoma bound Ellie?” Jack asked the younger woman.

“Um when I canceled my flight I didn’t book another one. Then I decided I didn’t want to go wait on standby all night so I told my family I’d try to catch a flight in a few days and be there for New Years.” Ellie explained. “Jimmy and Breena were nice enough to let me crash their Christmas dinner.”

“Well Merry Christmas everyone.” Jack said. “Nick? Got a minute, in the kitchen?” 

Ellie shot Nick a look that said ‘what do we do?’

“I’ll bring him back in a minute, don’t worry.” Jack said.

Jack and Nick went into the kitchen. “What’s up Jack?” Nick asked tentatively as he learned against the counter.

“I just wanted to check in with you. I know you went through a lot the last couple days and I wanted to make sure you were using those coping skills we talked about. The holidays are hard enough and I know you got attached to that little guy. I wanted to make sure you aren’t going to do anything crazy like get in any more bar fights.” Jack answered.

“It wasn’t a bar fight.” Nick replied as he rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. The baby went to a good home. Case closed.” 

“And you and your partner? Case closed on that too? Cause you two looked pretty cozy when I walked in.” Jack teased.

“You asking as my friend, my superior, or my therapist?” Nick asked.

“Lets leave it at I won’t tell Gibbs, unless you want me to.” Jack answered.

“She could have died Jack. I could have lost her and last night after we got back to the Navy Yard I couldn’t go home. So I went to her place. We talked a lot. About the past. About what we want for the future.” Nick trailed off.

“And you want each other.” Jack replied.

“We want the chance to find out what this is at least. It’s not going away, we’ve both been feeling something for a long time.” Nick confessed.

“We’ve all seen it, including Gibbs. For what it’s worth? I’m on your side and I told him that last night. You two are good for each other and I know you guys have had a rough year, and you’re just trying to process it the best you can.” Jack replied.

“You had a pretty rough year too. Anyone checking in on you? You weren’t supposed to be here for Christmas either. Please tell me you were with Vance or something today.” Nick asked.

“I wasn’t with Leon I wasn’t alone either, but I did have a pretty great day.” Jack answered with a smile. “Actually I just realized I have somewhere to be, will you tell them all I said Merry Christmas and Happy New Year?”

“Sure. Merry Christmas, Jack. Thanks for checking on me.” Nick replied as Jack left.

He made his way back to the family room and took his seat beside Ellie. 

“Where’d Jack go?” Ellie asked.

“It was really weird. I asked her where she spent Christmas and she said that she had somewhere to be. Said to tell everyone Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and she left.” Nick answered.

“Maybe she spent the day with the Director and his family?” Ellie suggested.

“No, I asked that and she said she wasn’t with them, but that she had a great day.” Nick replied.

“I’m glad she had a good day.” Ellie said.

“Me too.” Nick replied as he settled back against the loveseat.

Hours later Nick and Ellie were standing beside her truck. “What are your plans for tonight?” Nick asked.

“I need to call my family at some point, and I need to find a flight.” Ellie answered with a smile. “Wanna come over?”

“I’m in, but I need to stop at my place. Meet you there?” Nick replied.

“Sounds good. Bring food, I still don’t have any remember?” Ellie said as she climbed into her truck.

Ellie arrived at her apartment, kicked off her boots, and sat down on her couch to look for a flight. Once that task was completed she texted her brother the details. Within minutes her phone was chiming with a videochat request. “Merry Christmas big brother.” She said as his face filled the screen.

“Merry Christmas. Look at you all dressed up. Where’d you go today?” George asked.

“I went to Jimmy and Breena’s for Christmas dinner. Just got back.” Ellie answered.

“Where’s Nick?” George asked.

“His apartment?” Ellie answered. “Yes he was at dinner. He was invited, I crashed.”

“Oh really. Is he coming home with you?” George asked.

“No? Why we would he come home with me?” Ellie stammered.

“I don’t know, just seems like you are always with him lately. I wondered what was up, if maybe you were going to bring him home to meet the parents.” George replied.

“Well we do work together and we’re friends so yeah we are together a lot.” Ellie said.

“Ok, ok I won’t say another word.” George said with his hand up in surrender. “Do you want me to pick you up at the airport? Are you actually coming this time?”

“Yes I will be there, I told you I had to see the case through and I would love a ride.” Ellie answered.

They chatted a few more minutes before a familiar knock at Ellie’s door distracted her. “I gotta go, must be the pizza I ordered. See you tomorrow George.” Ellie said with a smile as she moved to the door. 

“Tomorrow, hey wait who delivers pizza on Christmas?” Was the last thing Ellie heard before she disconnected the call. She opened the door and let Nick in.

“Did you talk to your family?” Nick asked as he set down a frozen pizza and a few other groceries.

“Yeah, my brother.” Ellie answered. “I also got a flight out tomorrow afternoon. Will you drive me to the airport?” 

“Sure. When do you fly back?” Nick asked.

“New Years Day. I promised them I’d spend New Years Eve with them to make up for missing Christmas.” Ellie answered.

“Do you need to pack or anything tonight?” Nick asked.

“Nope. Everything is still packed from before, so tonight is just us.” Ellie answered. “My brother actually asked if you were coming home with me.” 

“Why?” Nick asked the surprise apparent on his face.

“I don’t know, he just said lately it seems like we are always together, wondered if I was bringing you home to meet the parents.” Ellie answered carefully.

“I told Jack, well not exactly, but she knows and she wasn’t surprised.” Nick confessed.

“Wonder if she’s going to tell Gibbs.” Ellie asked. “Cause I think it really should come from us.”

“She said she won’t tell him and I trust her. She said she was on our side, and told Gibbs as much. I guess it won’t be a surprise to him either.” Nick replied. “But I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“I don’t either. We can deal with that when I get back. Tonight is just the two of us. No work, no family, just us.” Ellie said as she led him to the couch.

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other’s company. They took their time the next morning getting ready to leave the apartment. They grabbed brunch at a little diner around the corner from Ellie’s apartment and headed for the airport. Nick took her suitcase out of the trunk and set it down on the ground so Ellie could grab it. “I guess I’ll see you next year.” Ellie said.

“Next year.” Nick echoed before leaning over and kissing her.

“Ok I have to go, or I’ll never leave. I’ll call you when I land, and I will see you Tuesday.” Ellie said as she grabbed her bag.

“Tuesday.” Nick replied as he watched her leave. Once she was out of sight he got back in his car and drove home. Already wishing he’d gone with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie had an uneventful flight to Oklahoma. Once the plane had landed and she had gathered her belongings from the overhead compartment she made her way off the plane. She checked her phone and had a text from her brother that he was waiting at baggage claim. She fired off a quick reply that she was on her way. Once that task was completed she dialed Nick. He picked up on the second ring.

“Were you eagerly awaiting my call?” Ellie teased.

“I might have checked on your flight and knew it landed. Good flight?” Nick asked.

“Aww you tracked my flight? I feel special. The flight was fine. Perks of not flying Christmas Eve? No one kicking my seat and no one next to me.” Ellie answered.

“Wow. It wasn’t a full flight? Maybe I should have come with you.” Nick teased.

“Next time.” Ellie said with a smile as she approached baggage claim.

“Yeah?” Nick queried.

“Yeah. I miss you already.” Ellie answered.

“Miss who already?” A booming voice behind her asked which caused Ellie to freeze.

“I gotta go. Call you later.” Ellie said.

“Later.” Nick confirmed before the phone call disconnected.

“Hey big brother. Thanks for picking me up.” Ellie said as she threw her arms around his neck.

“Hey Ell. Glad you made it home. Everyone is waiting at the farm.” George replied as he returned her hug.

“Me too. Let me grab my bag and we can get out of here.” Ellie said as she turned to face the baggage turnstile. She approached the carousel when she saw her well worn suitcase, grabbed it and they were on their way.

“So who were you talking to? New boyfriend?” George asked. “Do the boys and I need to take a trip to D.C.?”

“Don’t you dare.” Ellie warned.

“Ok, ok, no trips to D.C.” George said, his hands up in mock surrender.

“But in the interest of our deal, yes there is a guy. Not sure I’d call him my boyfriend exactly but it’s new and fun, and that’s all I’m going to say about it right now.” Ellie replied as they climbed in George’s truck.

They began the trip back to the farm and George let her know who was waiting, what they were doing, and all the family news she missed by not being there on Christmas. Ellie half listened as her mind drifted to the events of the last few days.

They pulled into the driveway and weren’t even out of the truck before people were spilling out of the farmhouse. Ellie was greeted by a chorus of Aunt Ellie’s from little voices and hugs from every side. “Ok guys let Aunt Ellie catch her breathe, she’s here for a few days. You’ll get to spend time with her.” The voice yelled from the porch.

The kids scattered and Ellie made her way to the porch. She embraced the woman standing there. “Thanks JB.” Ellie said.

“Not a problem, they are all hyped up on sugar and excited to see you. So tell me about this case that made you miss Christmas. George said something about a newborn?” JB asked as she sat down on one of the chairs on the porch.

“We caught a case the day before Christmas Eve. While we investigated we came across a newborn and at first we assumed he belonged to our suspect. Children’s services was busy and we couldn’t get through so Nick and I decided we’d just track down the mom and get him home before Christmas. Gibbs wasn’t amused at our decision and made the baby our responsibility for the duration of the case. Eventually we found the mom and found out that the baby was up for adoption. We found the adoptive family and Nick and I got to introduce him to his mom and dad. They called it a miracle. I miss the little guy though.” Ellie answered.

“Do you have pictures?” JB asked.

“Actually I do, this is my favorite. Nick sent it to me the other night.” Ellie said as she pulled out her phone. She thumbed it open and opened her photo gallery to show JB the photo of her and the baby.

“Where was this taken?” JB asked.

“Gibbs’ house. My apartment isn’t really good for a baby and neither is Nick’s and as Gibbs put it ‘neither of us knew how to take care of a baby’ so we went to his house overnight. That was at like two in the morning? I didn’t even know he took the photo, I was so tired.” Ellie answered.

“I know that look. You want one.” JB teased.

“I do eventually, but not just because of him. I had a pretty close call right before we found the him. Suspect opened fire and I can still hear the bullet whizzing past my ear. Almost dying really makes you reevaluate your priorities and think about what you want.” Ellie answered seriously.

“Oh Ellie.” JB said as she put her arm around Ellie. “But you’re ok?”

“Yeah, he was a lousy shot. It scared me though, and I’m still a little freaked out but ok. Taking care of the baby was a really good distraction.” Ellie confessed.

“Well if you ever need to talk or not talk I’m here.” JB replied.

“I know, and so are Nick, Jack, Gibbs, McGee, Jimmy.” Ellie said. 

“Who are we talking about? Your new guy?” George asked.

“No nosy, and I already told you to back off about that.” Ellie answered.

“She didn’t even mention a new guy, except for this cute little baby.” JB said showing George the picture of Ellie and the baby.

“Nice picture. That’s why you couldn’t come home?” George asked as he handed her phone back.

“Yeah.” Ellie answered with a smile. “As Jack put it he is in a safe and happy home now.”

“That’s good. Mom said to tell you two that dinner would be ready soon.” George said.

“Ok. I’m going to go change then.” Ellie replied as she stood up and headed inside.

Ellie headed straight for her old bedroom where George had already put her suitcase. As she closed the door behind her she dialed her phone.

“So what happened at the airport?” Nick asked.

“My brother was standing behind me, he heard me tell you I missed you. He’s already threatened to show up in D.C. by the way.” Ellie answered.

“What did you tell him?” Nick asked.

“Not much. Basically I told him I was seeing someone, that it was new and that was all I was going to tell him. I don’t know how I’m going to keep it from him if he doesn’t let it go.” Ellie answered as she chewed on her lip.

“Then tell him.” Nick replied.

“You sure?” Ellie asked.

“I know how important George is to you and I know he asks because he cares. I don’t want to make your trip miserable because you are keeping it from him.” Nick answered.

“Can I call you later? I told them I was coming up here to change for dinner, which I have now done.” Ellie asked.

“Why wasn’t this on FaceTime? Yes, you can call me later. I’m heading for the gym anyway. Have a good dinner with your family.” Nick replied as he disconnected the call.

Ellie started to make her way back downstairs but immediately changed her mind and headed further upstairs. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to George. ‘Meet me in the clubhouse? Just YOU!’

“What’s with all the secrecy Ell?” George said as he climbed the steps.

“What I’m going to tell you has to stay between us. No telling mom, or the boys, got it?” Ellie instructed as she paced around the small area.

“Got it, what’s going on? Is something wrong?” George asked, concern evident on his face.

“Nothing is wrong, something is really right actually. Everything I told you about the guy I’m seeing was true. It is new and a lot of fun, and we haven’t defined what we are, but it’s also a lot more serious than maybe I let on. Because it isn’t a new guy.” Ellie paused.

“Please tell me you aren’t seeing your ex-husband.” George interjected.

“Uh no. I haven’t seen Jake since we signed our divorce papers and I’m quite content to never see him again. I’m only telling you this so you stop bringing it up, ok?” Ellie replied.

“Ok. It’s not Gibbs, right?” George teased, recalling a conversation two years earlier.

“It’s Nick. OK?” Ellie blurted out. “That last case was really rough. I almost died and it made both of us rethink some things once it was over.”

“Now I seem to recall him saying you weren’t his type.” George replied.

“Hey that was two years ago. We hadn’t known each other very long then. Besides things change and people change. I’m not the same person I was back then and neither is he.” Ellie answered.

“As long as he treats you right we won’t have a problem. You should have brought him along.” George replied with a wink.

“So you could interrogate him? I don’t think so. Besides we were just friends when I planned to come home and I wasn’t even going to tell you about us until twenty minutes ago.” Ellie said.

“What changed your mind?” George asked.

“I talked to Nick. He reminded me that you meddle because you care.” Ellie answered with a smile. “Seriously though, I’m not ready for anyone else to know. I wouldn’t have even told you I was seeing someone if you hadn’t caught me on the phone with him.”

“Your secret is safe with me, for now, and Nick’s right. You’re my baby sister, it’s my job to look out for you. Now what do you say we go back downstairs and get some dinner before that crew eats it all?” George suggested.

“I’m starving let’s go. Thanks big brother.” Ellie replied.

Later that night

Ellie couldn’t sleep. Her brothers had left hours before, her parents and grandparents were in bed, and she had tried to go to sleep but couldn’t. In her waking hours at times she could still hear the bullet whizzing past her ear but she could manage it. She could push it down so it was just background noise, but for some reason tonight every time she started to drift off to sleep she was back in Vicious’ sleazy apartment with a bullet coming at her.

After over an hour of attempting sleep she gave up and went to the kitchen in the hopes that she could find some camomile tea. While she waited for the kettle to heat she pulled out her cellphone and looked at the time. Three a.m., which meant four a.m. in D.C. too early to call anyone.

Deciding she wasn’t going to get sleep anytime soon she settled in on the couch with her tea and her Christmas gift from Nick. A new sketch pad, and brand new pencils. She recalled the advice Ritz had given her about using her art as an outlet and decided it couldn’t hurt. Maybe she could chase the dark images from her mind. She started by sketching Nick, able to easily conjure his image. Then she changed to a new sheet intending to draw the baby they affectionately referred to as Cody between the two of them. However the face that stared back at her wasn’t the baby boy that they’d both gotten attached to. Instead it was a little girl with hazel eyes, dark hair, and dimples. She smiled because it was the vision she’d had when she watched Nick interact with Cody when it was just the two of them in Gibbs’ living room.

Ellie looked at her phone and it was almost five thirty. She yawned and decided to go to her room and attempt to sleep for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where this is going 🤷🏼♀️ my muse took over? Happy New Year! Here’s to a happy and healthy 2019


	4. Chapter 4

Two nights later

Ellie was tired. She hadn’t slept more than twenty minutes in the last three days and it was beginning to affect her. She hadn’t told anyone about her trouble sleeping except Nick, but she knew that she was going to have to talk to someone when she got back to D.C.

As she had done the previous two nights she made her way downstairs to make herself a cup of camomile tea and prepared to sketch for a few hours before hiding away in her room. She was heating the kettle and thumbing through her photos when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Is something bothering you honey? Are you having trouble sleeping?” Barbara asked as she entered the kitchen.

“Sorry mom, I didn’t wake you up did I?” Ellie asked.

“Oh I’m a light sleeper, you know this Eleanor.” Barbara answered. “Now you want to tell me what is bothering you?”

“I don’t think you really want to know mom.” Ellie replied.

“Then you want to tell me what on that phone of yours was making you smile?” Barbara asked.

“Just some pictures of the baby we took care of. Look.” Ellie answered as she flipped to the photos she had been looking at. Mostly photos of Nick holding the baby.

“He’s adorable. Is that what is keeping you up? The baby? I thought you said he went to a good home.” Barbara asked.

“His adoptive parents seem like really nice people. They have a nice house in a good school district. I’m not up thinking about him.” Ellie took a deep breath. “I had a close call on that case and now every time I close my eyes I’m back in that disgusting apartment staring down the barrel of a gun.”

Barbara gasped.

“And I shouldn’t have told you. Forget I said anything.” Ellie said as she turned off the kettle and poured the water into the prepared mug.

“It’s not exactly the type of thing you can just forget Eleanor.” Barbara replied. 

“I don’t want to fight with you mom. My team had my back, like always, and I’m fine.” Ellie said.

“You’re not fine. If you were fine you wouldn’t be making camomile tea in the middle of the night. How long ago did this happen?” Barbara asked.

“The day before Christmas Eve.” Ellie answered.

“You’ve been unable to sleep since?” Barbara asked.

“The not sleeping is new since I’ve been here. Right after it happened we found the baby and he was a good distraction. Then it was Christmas and I was with Nick, or Jack, or the Palmers so I wasn’t alone. You can go back to bed. I’m going to drink my tea and sit on the couch and watch tv and sketch. I’ll go back to bed in a little while and try and sleep.” Ellie said.

“And if you can’t Eleanor?” Barbara asked.

“I go without much sleep all the time, I’m fine. Besides I have people I can talk to about this in D.C. once I’m home.” Ellie answered. 

“If you’re sure.” Barbara replied.

“Yes mom, go back to bed, please.” Ellie pleaded.

Barbara did as Ellie asked and went back to bed. Ellie finished her tea and took her sketchbook to her room and sketched until dawn when she attempted to sleep.

Saturday early afternoon 

Ellie was getting dressed when her phone rang. She saw it was Nick and answered it quickly.

“What are you doing?” Nick asked once the pleasantries had been exchanged.

“Nothing. Just got a shower. I’m going to dinner later with George and JB.” Ellie answered with a yawn.

“Still not sleeping?” Nick asked.

“Not so much. My mom knows now.” Ellie answered with a sigh.

“I know.” Nick replied.

“What do you mean you know?” Ellie asked.

“Your mom may have made a phone call at six this morning to a certain boat builder we both know.” Nick answered.

“She called Gibbs? Seriously? I told her I was handling this, I’m going to have to call you back Nick. I need to have a conversation with my mother.” Ellie said as she pulled her door open intent on giving her mother a piece of her mind only to find Nick standing outside her door.

“Don’t let me stop you. I think your moms in the kitchen and totally confused about who I am or why I’m here.” Nick said with a grin.

“She isn’t the only one. What are you doing here?” Ellie asked as she pulled him into her bedroom and wrapped her arms around him.

“Gibbs sent me, well actually Jack sent me.” Nick answered. “When your mom called Gibbs I guess he called Jack for advice? I’m not quite sure about that.”

“I should probably go talk to my mom.” Ellie said.

Downstairs 

“Ok mom, why’d you call Gibbs? I told you I was handling this.” Ellie demanded.

“I was worried, and obviously Gibbs was too. Though I expected Gibbs to call you, not send someone.” Barbara replied.

“You should have left it alone mom, I thought the boys were bad with their meddling but this tops anything they’ve ever done.” Ellie said.

“I’m sorry, but I thought Gibbs should know. I was trying to help.” Barbara replied. “I’m still confused why Nick is here.”

“You called Gibbs and I guess he called Jack. Then Jack called me because, well...” Nick trailed off.

“She called Nick because she figured out that he and I had been together pretty much from the time of the shooting until he dropped me off at the airport on the twenty sixth.” Ellie said with a sigh as she put her head on Nick’s shoulder.

“She wanted to know if Ellie had any trouble sleeping in those first couple days after the shooting. Which she didn’t.” Nick finished.

“So you two are seeing each other? Why didn’t you say anything?” Barbara asked.

“I didn’t say anything because it’s new and I didn’t want to be put in a position to answer questions that I don’t have answers for yet.” Ellie answered.

“B, lets go take a nap. You’re tired and you don’t want to say something you don’t mean.” Nick intervened in an attempt to play peacemaker.

“You’re right Nick, but mom don’t tell Gibbs about us. Please.” Ellie pleaded as she took Nick’s hand to lead him upstairs. Almost daring her mother to say something about unmarried couples in the same bedroom. Barbara said nothing.

Ellie led Nick into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. “I think I forgot to mention I missed you.” Ellie said.

“I missed you too.” Nick replied as he took off his jacket, draped it over a nearby chair, and took Ellie in his arms. “You know I didn’t expect to meet your parents this way, but uh I’m not sorry you are in my arms right now.”

“I’m happy you are here too.” Ellie said as she rolled over and kissed him deeply.

They laid there wrapped in each other’s arms the rest of the afternoon. Some of the time was spent talking, most of it they slept peacefully. At nearly five p.m. Nick’s phone rang. He extricated himself from Ellie’s arms and stepped into the hallway to answer it. “How’s our girl?” Jack asked.

“Well she was not happy with her mother when she found out Barbara called Gibbs, but she slept most of the afternoon. I did what you said, we talked until she fell asleep. Just about random stuff, nothing about Vicious or anything that could trigger other memories. I should probably wake her up, she is supposed to go to dinner with her brother and sister-in-law.” Nick answered. “Did you tell Gibbs I’m here?”

“He knows you’re there and that I told you some techniques to try. That’s it. You staying until she comes back?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. My return ticket is on the same flight as hers, first thing Tuesday morning. She knows she needs to talk to someone when we get home.” Nick answered.

“That’s good Nick, and we will get her through this. I gotta go. Give me a call in the morning or better yet have Ellie call me, ok?” Jack asked.

“Sure Jack, and thanks. Have a good evening.” Nick replied before disconnecting the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and I had another 700+ words written and my iPad just ate them 😤😢😔 but you get this part. Hopefully I remember what I wrote and lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick reentered the bedroom and found Ellie sitting up. “Feeling better?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. Still tired, but better than before you got here.” Ellie answered.

“That’s good.” Nick replied.

“I knew something was wrong. I read a lot of books about traumatic experiences after Paraguay, well since I’ve been at NCIS in general, but more after Paraguay. I really thought I could just hold it together until I got back to D.C. and even though I’m still exhausted I can see it was worse than I thought. Thanks for coming.” Ellie said.

“Anytime.” Nick replied as he pulled her into his arms. “What time are you going out with your brother?”

“They will be here around six, and we are going out with him and his wife. I should get dressed.” Ellie said as she reluctantly stepped out of his embrace and went to the closet.

“Which brother is it?” Nick asked.

“George, and his wife JB. At least it better just be the two of them, I can’t deal with John and Robbie’s antics right now.” Ellie answered.

“Hey, it will be fine. We’ll go to dinner and then come back here and talk or sleep or whatever you want.” Nick said.

“I like that idea.” Ellie replied with a small smile as she buttoned the oversized dress shirt and fastened it with a belt. She opted to leave her hair down and attempted to cover the dark circles under her eyes with makeup before deciding it was a lost cause. “Ready to go?”

“Ready if you are.” Nick said.

“Let’s go then.” Ellie replied as she took him by the hand and led him downstairs.

“Eleanor you look like you are feeling better.” Barbara said cautiously.

“I am, a bit. We’re going to go to dinner with George and JB, coming back here, and going back to bed.” Ellie replied.

“Oh that’s too bad. I was hoping we’d have some time to get to know Nick tonight. I didn’t get a chance to ask how long will you be staying with us Nick. Do I need to make up the guest room?” Barbara asked.

“I’m on the same return flight as Ellie on Tuesday morning, ma’am.” Nick answered.

“And he’s staying with me mom. You started this by calling my boss. Jack sent him to get me through this until I can get back to D.C. and talk to her. He isn’t going anywhere.” Ellie said.

Nick thought he might have to intervene between mother and daughter but before either could say anything else Ellie’s cellphone chirped with an incoming message. “George and JB are almost here. Let’s go.” Ellie said as she led the way out to the porch.

George and JB pulled into the driveway and got out of the truck. Ellie made introductions between Nick and JB and ignored the look her brother was giving her.

“Ok let’s go, clock is ticking on the babysitter.” JB said.

“Why don’t we follow you in my rental? Then you don’t have to come back here?” Nick suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed for the vehicles. George didn’t miss the way Nick’s hand rested on the small of Ellie’s back or the way he opened Ellie’s door for her before heading to the drivers side and climbing in himself.

“I just realized this is our first date.” Nick said once they had pulled onto the main road.

“First official date as a couple at least, I think we passed those milestones awhile back. Or did them backwards.” Ellie teased.

“Probably shouldn’t bring that up to your brother.” Nick replied.

“Yeah. I’ll talk to him.” Ellie said with a sigh.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was quiet and soon they were at the casual dining establishment and seated. Once they had placed their order George decided it was time to address the elephant in the room. “So Nick, last I heard we wouldn’t be seeing you this trip so I couldn’t interrogate you.”

“Oh it’s all moms doing that he’s here.” Ellie muttered.

“Your mom called Gibbs this morning about something and two hours later I got on a plane.” Nick said, not wanting to share any details Ellie didn’t want know,

“I’m very confused all of the sudden. What’s going on Ell?” George asked.

Ellie took a deep breath. “I haven’t slept since I’ve been in Oklahoma, mom found out last night and called Gibbs.”

“I didn’t think anyone knew about you two? Why’d Gibbs call Nick?” George asked.

“He didn’t. Jack Sloane did. I guess Gibbs called Jack for advice and then Jack called Nick. Jack does know about us.” Ellie answered.

“Are you having nightmares from the shooting you told me about?” JB asked.

“Not exactly nightmares, but yeah it’s related to the shooting.” Ellie answered.

“Then why didn’t you say something? We could’ve canceled tonight.” JB queried.

“I wanted to spend time with just you two, and I also wanted to explain why I’ve been so screwed up the last couple days. Besides I got a four hour nap this afternoon with Nick.” Ellie explained.

George shot Nick a look. “Nothing like that. Jack told me some things to try and they worked.” Nick sputtered.

“Yeah turns out the only way I can sleep is next to him, which is why it wasn’t a problem until I got here.” Ellie explained.

“I don’t need details, but I am glad you are feeling better. What are you going to do when you get back to D.C.?” George asked.

“I’m going to talk to Jack tomorrow and see what she suggests.” Ellie answered. “I’m going to be fine guys and I’m tired of talking about it. Let’s talk about something fun.” 

“I want some stories about what teenage Ellie was like. I’ve only heard a few stories from Buckner.” Nick said in an attempt to change the subject.

“Just remember I know how to get in touch with your sister and get baby pictures of you.” Ellie said playfully.

“Oh I was a cute baby, I have nothing to hide.” Nick teased.

JB launched into the story of how she met Ellie and George and all talk turned to much lighter subjects for the rest of the evening. Once the meal was over, and dessert had been consumed Nick noticed Ellie was fading. “Maybe we should head back babe.” He said.

“Don’t call me babe.” Ellie teased with a fake scowl.

“Ok I know Ell said your relationship was really new and that’s why she wasn’t telling people, but I gotta tell you you two don’t act like it.” JB said.

“Yeah well we spend a lot of time together, part of the job.” Ellie replied resting her head on Nick’s shoulder.

“And outside of work since Charlie and Luis.” Nick added.

“Who are Charlie and Luis?” George asked.

“We went undercover for a couple weeks almost a year ago and I was Charlie and Nick was Luis. Something was different after that op, but then after Reeves we did start doing more just the two of us.” Ellie answered.

“Like what.” JB asked.

“Dinner, movies, Goat Yoga. Even though you bailed on me the first time.” Nick replied.

“I still can’t believe you went back.” Ellie said with a smile at the memory.

“Well I couldn’t let Jessica win.” Nick teased. 

“So really you’ve been dating for months you just didn’t know it.” JB surmised.

“Never thought of it that way.” Ellie replied. “I think I am ready to head back. Thanks guys for a fun evening. We’ll see you New Years Eve, right?”

JB answered in the affirmative and everyone said their good nights.

The ride back to the farm was quiet, and despite the fact that it was still early Ellie said a quick goodnight to her parents and made a beeline for her room throwing a look at Nick that said he needed to follow. She had already changed into a night shirt when he opened the door after a quick stop in the bathroom. He removed his pants and jacket and climbed into the bed. She turned out the light and settled herself into bed next to him. “Thanks for tonight.” She whispered as she brought her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and gave into the kiss. When they broke apart Ellie put her head on his shoulder. “What did you think of JB saying we’d been dating for months, just didn’t know it?” She asked.

“Made me wonder why we didn’t see it.” Nick answered.

“We saw what we wanted to see. Guess you were right about single men and women, they can’t just be friends, or at least we weren’t.” Ellie said with a yawn.

“Get some sleep, we can talk about it tomorrow.” Nick replied.

Next morning

When Ellie woke up to the sun shining through the window she smiled. She felt much better than the night before, despite waking once or twice with her heart racing. Each time Nick was there to whisper calming words and distractions to her and she didn’t get up the way she had the previous nights. She watched Nick sleep for a few minutes before she decided to get up and call Jack. She pulled on a pair of sweats and a jacket and went downstairs and to her favorite spot on the porch, sure to grab her sketch pad and pencils on the way. Once she was settled on the swing she dialed the phone.

“Good morning Ellie. How are you feeling?” Jack asked.

“Better. I slept last night.” Ellie answered.

“Why didn’t you call me days ago?” Jack asked.

“I thought I could manage until I got back to D.C. I didn’t realize how bad it was. I’m still furious with my mom for calling Gibbs but she was right.” Ellie answered.

“Ok. Well tell me what’s going on, cause all I have to go by is what your mom told Gibbs and what Nick told me. Are you having nightmares?” Jack asked.

“Not exactly. It’s like when I close my eyes and try to sleep I am back in Vicious apartment and he’s got his gun trained on me and the bullet is coming at me. Last night I woke up a couple times with my heart racing, but Nick talked to me and calmed me down.” Ellie answered honestly.

“Well it sounds like what I suggested Nick try is working. However I want to see you as soon as you get back. Call me when you land and I’ll meet you somewhere.” Jack said.

Ellie heard some scuffling sounds in the background and was about to ask what was going on when Jack muttered something and then said “Actually how about lunch Tuesday at Gibbs’ place?” 

“I can do that.” Ellie replied.

“I also want you to check in with me tomorrow morning.” Jack instructed.

“Not a problem. Does Gibbs know Nick’s here? Or about us?” Ellie asked.

“He knows that Nick is in Oklahoma, and while I haven’t said anything about you two he probably has figured it out.” Jack answered.

“You are probably right. He always knows. My last relationship he already knew before I told him. I’m going to talk to Nick about telling Gibbs’ when we get back. It was brought to my attention recently that while we may not have given into our feelings until a few days ago we’ve basically been dating for months.” Ellie confessed.

“Isn’t it funny how sometimes it takes someone else bringing something to light before you can see it for yourself.” Jack said.

“Why do I think you aren’t talking about Nick and I?” Ellie asked.

“No comment. I’m glad you are doing better Ellie. Call me tomorrow, or sooner if you need me.” Jack replied.

“I will. I think I’m going to sketch for a few minutes before I go wake Nick up. I’ve been doing a lot of sketching since I’ve been here. Trying to replace the image in my head maybe. Anyways have a good Sunday.” Ellie said as she ended the conversation.

Ellie sat on the swing and sketched the horizon. It was simple compared to some of her other drawings but she enjoyed it. She heard movement in the house and assumed her mom was making breakfast. She turned when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Nick with two cups of some kind of steaming beverage in hand. “Morning.” She said.

“Morning.” Nick replied as he handed her a cup. “It’s tea. Jack said coffee might not be the best thing right now. Sorry.”

“It’s ok. I like tea. Sometimes.” Ellie said as she leaned forward to make room for him on the swing.

“What are you drawing this morning?” Nick asked.

“Nothing fancy, just sketching what I see.” Ellie answered as she showed him the sketchbook.

“Nice. Looks like you’ve been doing a lot of sketching lately.” Nick surmised as he flipped through the spiral bound book. “These are really good.” He remarked as he passed drawings that were clearly people he recognized. Then he landed on a drawing of himself and a baby girl.

“That’s my favorite.” Ellie confessed. 

“She looks like me and you.” Nick said.

“I had a flash when you were holding Cody that night of a little girl, our little girl. The other night when I wasn’t sleeping I started sketching and instead of you and him I ended up drawing that.” Ellie replied.

“It’s impressive B.” Nick said.

“Thanks.” Ellie replied. “So I talked to Jack this morning.”

“Yeah? How’d that go?” Nick asked.

“Alright. She asked me some questions, and told me I should have told her myself. She wants me to call her tomorrow morning and I have a meeting with her at Gibbs’ for lunch Tuesday.” Ellie answered. “She think Gibbs knows about us.”

“What do you think about that?” Nick asked.

“I think she’s probably right. He’s Gibbs he knows all. I think we should probably tell him when we get back. Lay all our cards on the table, that we didn’t mean to break his rule it just happened, and see what he does.” Ellie answered.

“And what if he tells us we can’t work together?” Nick asked.

“If he does we’ll deal with it, but I’m not going to break up with you on his say so. My gut tells me he won’t though.” Ellie answered.

“What makes you say that?” Nick asked.

“What time did Jack call you yesterday?” Ellie queried.

“Early like ten after six. Why?” Nick asked.

“So my mom called Gibbs at six, right? They talked for a few minutes, then he called Jack. Explained everything to her and then she called you. All in ten minutes? Then today when I called Jack it was early and I heard something in the background and I couldn’t place it at the time but I think it was the sound of wood being sanded and Gibbs’ voice. I think she was at his place at six a.m. yesterday and seven a.m. today. I think they are seeing each other.” Ellie answered. “Which means he’s breaking his own rule.”

“Interesting theory. He did have his arm around her Christmas Eve and she said something about seeing him at his place when we got back to the Navel Yard. I’m guessing you are feeling more like yourself. What are we going to do with ourselves today?” Nick asked.

“I should probably go talk to my mom, but for now? I’m content to sit here with my boyfriend and enjoy the quiet.” Ellie answered.

“So I’m your boyfriend now? I think I like the sound of that.” Nick replied as he pulled her closer.


	6. Chapter 6

After the third time Barbara peered out the window to the porch Ellie decided enough was enough and made her way in to talk with her mom. “I know you were worried mom. I still wish you hadn’t called my boss, but I get it.” Ellie began.

“I was worried about you Eleanor. I couldn’t think of what else to do. You do look better today though.” Barbara answered.

“Jack gave Nick some techniques to try in the short term, and they seem to have worked. I have an appointment with her when we get back on Tuesday. I also have to see Gibbs and explain everything including Nick. I’m not looking forward to that.” Ellie replied.

“So just how close are you and Nick?” Barbara asked.

“No comment.” Ellie answered.

“Eleanor, I’m not the enemy here. I just want to know what’s going on with you.” Barbara replied.

Ellie sighed. “He’s my partner, my best friend, anything beyond that we are trying to figure out.” She said.

“Seems like it’s pretty serious. I mean he got on a plane to check on you.” Barbara remarked.

“It is, maybe more serious than it was with Qasim after months of getting to know each other and over a hundred dates. Though according to JB, Nick and I have been dating for months we just didn’t realize it.” Ellie replied with a smile as she recalled the memory.

“Why do I think there is a story there?” Barbara asked, happy to see her youngest smile and let her guard down.

“When we were at dinner last night it came up that we do a lot of things together outside of work, and we have for awhile. Like we have dinner together a lot, and we’ve gone to yoga together.”Ellie answered

“Yoga? For some reason I don’t see him as a Yoga guy.” Barbara remarked.

“Well it was Goat Yoga, and it wasn’t really his thing.” Ellie replied.

The door opened at that point as Nick let himself in and entered the kitchen to sit next to Ellie. She leaned over and kissed him. “Were your ears burning? We were talking about you and Jessica.” Ellie said with a giggle.

“Jessica is a demonic bone crushing beast. You will never change my mind.” Nick replied, shuddering at the memory.

“Jessica’s a goat.” Ellie explained.

“An evil goat.” Nick said. “So what are we doing today?”

“There is a park not too far away, I don’t think hiking is a good idea under today but a walk in the fresh air could be a good thing. Then maybe a nap?” Ellie answered.

“Sounds like a plan. Why don’t you go get ready?” Nick replied.

Ellie headed up the stairs to change into something suitable for being outside, and Nick stayed seated at the table with Barbara.

“I need to apologize to you. When you showed up I wasn’t the best hostess.” Barbara began.

“It’s ok. You were worried about B and then out of nowhere I show up and you didn’t know what to think.” Nick replied.

“You did take me by surprise, but I’m glad you’re here. She seems better, back to her old self.” Barbara said.

“She isn’t better.” Nick cautioned. “She still needs to work through what happened when we get back, but she knows that. We’ll get her through it.”

“What happened? She just told me there was a gun, but then she shut down and wouldn’t talk about it. Were you there?” Barbara asked.

Nick nodded. “Suspect pulled a gun on me. I had mine trained on him, so did Gibbs and Ellie. She told him to put his gun down before he made things worse and he fired at her. The bullet went by her head and hit some dishes behind her. She didn’t flinch, not til it was over and he went down. Gibbs checked her over and she was fine, or at least we all thought she was fine.” He answered.

“I’m glad she has you to watch out for her.” Barbara replied.

“That’s what a team does, or at least that’s what they tell me.” Nick said.

“That’s not why you look out for her.” Barbara remarked. “Tell me Nick, how long have you been in love with my daughter?”

“Is it that obvious?” Nick muttered.

“Not necessarily, but remember I saw how panicked you were when you got here. I didn’t see you relax until this morning when you were sitting on the swing with her. Now, you going to answer my question?” Barbara asked.

“A while. It took almost losing her to realize life is short. I don’t know how she feels though.” Nick answered.

“Give her time. Eleanor tends to lead with that brain of hers and analyze everything rather than go with her feelings. She always has, but I know she cares about you.” Barbara replied.

“I better go get ready to go. If I’m not ready when she is I will never hear the end of it.” Nick said, suddenly having a lot to think about.

Nick made his way upstairs and let himself into Ellie’s room. He sat down on the bed and watched as she got ready. “See something you like?” Ellie teased.

“Oh yeah.” Nick replied. “You almost ready to go?”

“Yeah, just need my jacket and my phone.” Ellie answered.

Once they were ready they made their way downstairs and out to the car. Ellie directed Nick to the closest entrance to the state park. “There are all kinds of walking trails here, as well as hiking trails for all levels of difficulty. It’s a lot of fun.” Ellie said as they got out of the car.

“We will have to try those hiking trails next time.” Nick replied as he enveloped her in his arms.

“Next time?” Ellie asked.

“Oh yeah, I’m not going anywhere. We will be here again.” Nick answered as he kissed her breathless.

“I like the way that sounds.” Ellie replied with a smile.

“Ok B, show me these trails.” Nick said as he reluctantly let her go. Ellie reached over and took his hand in hers.

They spent the next few hours wandering around the park. Stopping occasionally to take pictures to document the visit. Nick noticed how much more relaxed Ellie looked, but he could also tell when her energy began to flag. “You ready to head back? Take that nap?” He asked.

“Yeah, but let’s go grab lunch first.” Ellie answered.

They took their time getting back to the car, neither ready for their adventure to end. Ellie directed him to a diner, not unlike the diner they frequented in D.C. and were quickly seated in a booth. “This place reminds me of the diner back home.” Nick remarked.

“Yeah. I think that’s why I like the diner so much in D.C. it reminds me of home.” Ellie answered.

While they waited for their lunch to arrive Ellie thumbed through the photos she took at the park. She posted a few to social media without really thinking and slid her phone back into her pocket when their food arrived. Nick noted that her appetite seemed to be back, something he noted was missing the previous day and it brought a smile to his face. “What?” She asked.

“Now I know you are feeling better.” Nick answered.

“Why?” Ellie asked.

“You barely ate anything yesterday, and I’d bet you hadn’t eaten much since you got here, maybe that’s another reason your mom was worried?” Nick answered.

“Maybe.” Ellie replied as she snagged a French Fry off Nick’s plate.

They finished lunch and headed back to the farm. “Looks like we have the place to ourselves.” Ellie said after she read a note on the kitchen counter. “They went out for lunch and to get some last minute things for New Years Eve.”

“What do you want to do now?” Nick asked.

“So many things.” Ellie muttered. “How about you and me on that couch? Something random on tv?”

“Sounds perfect.” Nick replied as he pulled her close.

They settled in on the couch under a warm afghan and both dozed off. They woke up when they heard the door open and movement in the kitchen. “How was the park?” Barbara asked.

“Nice. Next time we’re hiking though.” Nick answered.

Barbara raised an eyebrow at Ellie. “Yes, we made plans for our next trip here.” Ellie replied to the unasked question.

“I see.” Barbara said simply.

“Do you need help carrying bags in?” Nick offered.

“That would be nice Nick. Just put everything on the kitchen table.” Barbara replied.

Nick went outside to begin emptying the trunk and Ellie worked with her mom to put assorted groceries and supplies away. 

“I’m leaving soon for dinner with the girls, but Robbie and John are coming over and bringing pizza.” Barbara said.

“Do they know about everything?” Ellie asked with a sigh.

“Not everything, but they saw your pictures from the park.” Barbara answered.

“Crap, but they don’t know anything else?” Ellie asked.

“No, but you should tell them.” Barbara suggested.

At that point Nick brought the last of the bags in and placed them on the table. One look at Ellie and he could tell she was no longer relaxed. “Anything else I can help with?” Nick asked.

“Nothing I can think of, thanks for your help.” Barbara answered as she continued to put the groceries away.

“Is George coming over too?” Ellie asked.

Barbara nodded. 

“Ok. I’m going to show Nick the Clubhouse. Call me when George gets here.” Ellie said.

Nick followed Ellie up the stairs into the furthest part of the attic. “You wanted to know about me when I was growing up? This was my favorite place in the world. I had my books, and my art and it was my place. Well, mine and my brothers. No one else was allowed up here, just the four of us.” Ellie confessed.

“Yeah?” Nick replied.

“Yeah. When the world got to be too much I would escape to up here. When I came home after my marriage fell apart I spent a lot of time up here, but that was pretty much the last time I was up here, hiding. Until now anyways.” Ellie said.

“So who are you hiding from now?” Nick asked. “‘Cause I thought today has been pretty great.”

“It has been pretty great.” Ellie answered with a smile. “My brothers saw the pictures I posted from the park and I’m just not ready to deal with all their questions.”

“I thought you and your brothers were close?” Nick asked.

“We are, but I don’t feel like being outnumbered and dealing with them, so I’ll wait for George.” Ellie answered.

“Won’t they just come up here?” Nick asked.

Ellie shrugged as she looked out the window. “I doubt they would, but it doesn’t matter George beat them here. You ready for this? Or do you want to hide out in the Clubhouse?” Ellie teased.

Nick followed her down the steps.

They got downstairs and got comfortable on the small loveseat just as Rob and John entered the living room with pizza and beer. George entered with plates and everyone dug into the pizza.

“Got your favorite Ell.” John said as he passed a beer bottle in her direction.

“I can’t drink right now, but Nick should try it.” Ellie suggested.

Robbie and John shared a look. “You got something to tell us Ell?” Robbie asked.

“Yeah.” John echoed as he stared at Nick.

“Not what you are thinking Robert. I almost wish it was what you are thinking. The case before Christmas...” Ellie trailed off trying to compose herself.

“Babe, why don’t you go in the kitchen. George and I got this.” Nick whispered with his hand rubbing circles on the small of her back.

“I’m just going to go get some water.” Ellie said before leaving the room.

“Just before Christmas she got shot at, he missed and didn’t get a chance to try again. She seemed fine in D.C., but when she got here she stopped sleeping because she was having flashbacks. Your mom called Gibbs when she found out what was going on, and that’s how I ended up here.” Nick said.

“She’s going to be ok, that is what we need to remember. They have a plan and Ell knows she needs help. That’s half the battle right there, and she’s already doing better than she was yesterday.” George supplied.

“Ok, so I have a question. Why are you here? If Gibbs knows, why didn’t he come? He came before. Why did he send you?” Robbie asked.

“Gibbs didn’t send him, not exactly. Jack called Nick because she wanted to know what he knew about what was going on. So actually Jack sent him, but Gibbs knows he’s here.” Ellie answered as she took her seat again next to Nick.

“You look better than you did last night.” George remarked.

“I’m feeling better, more human anyways. I hate to think what I looked like when he got here.” Ellie replied as she settled in closer to Nick.

“You worried me, but you still looked beautiful.” Nick said as he kissed her gently.

“So when did this happen? Because I seem to recall him adamantly saying you weren’t his type, at all.” John asked his hands gesturing wildly.

“Christmas Eve.” Ellie answered with a smile.

“Officially anyways.” George teased.

“What does that mean?” Robbie asked.

“JB says they’ve been dating for months, they just didn’t realize it.” George answered.

Nick’s phone rang at that point. “It’s Lucia, I should probably take this.” He said as he went outside.

“Who’s Lucia?” John asked.

“His sister, she’s actually the reason we met in the first place. She’s a Major in the Marine Corps.” Ellie answered.

“Does he make you happy?” Robbie asked.

“He does, he makes me crazy too, but I’m happy.” Ellie answered.

“It seems serious.” John observed.

“It is, at least more serious than I thought a few days ago.” Ellie replied.

“Serious like you aren’t dating anyone else, or serious like making it permanent?” Robbie asked.

“Serious like we are telling Gibbs and we’ve talked about the future and kids. Which officially makes it more serious and real than my marriage ever was.” Ellie confessed.

“Kids? Is that why you aren’t drinking?” John asked.

“Uh no, we aren’t quite there yet. Though I almost wish that were the reason. It would be better than the reality. It’s because of the insomnia and the flashbacks.” Ellie explained.

“Are you still having them?” George asked.

“Not like I was. I woke up a couple times in a panic last night, but Nick was able to calm me down. I can still hear the bullet sometimes, but it isn’t as bad as it was.” Ellie answered. “Enough about all that, now that you got my news out of me, I need some of yours.”

Nick returned as John was filling everyone in on his plans for New Years Eve, which led Robbie to bring up the previous New Years Eve antics. Soon after George declared it was time to leave and took John and Robbie with him. All three said they would be be back for the family New Years Eve party the following night, and Nick and Ellie were alone again. As they cleaned up the remnants of dinner Ellie remembered Nick’s phone call. “Hey, Is everything ok with your sister?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah, she wanted to invite me over for New Years Eve. She has a new boyfriend and wanted me to meet him.” Nick answered.

“What did she say when you told her you were in Oklahoma? Or didn’t you tell her?” Ellie asked.

“I told her I was in Oklahoma with my girlfriend and she wants to have dinner with us when we get back.” Nick answered.

“Sounds good. I mean it’s only fair I have dinner with your sister, seeing as you sat through two dinners with my brothers, and we still have another day here. Thanks by the way. I know they can be a handful.” Ellie said with a smile.

“When I met them before I thought they were kind of crazy, but they are pretty cool.” Nick replied.

“They’re the best. I can’t imagine what life would be like without them.” Ellie said.

Nick started to reply to her statement when his cellphone rang, closely followed by hers. He showed her the display it read McGee, hers read Delilah. “No way they didn’t plan that.” Nick muttered.

“McGee. How’s Chicago?” Nick asked.

“Chicago was great, but nothing like home. We are back in D.C. wanted to see if you wanted to grab a drink.” McGee answered.

“Oh really? You want to grab a drink.” Nick said with his eyebrows raised. “You sure you just didn’t want to have an excuse to call me to bring up that I’m not in D.C.?”

“It was Delilah’s idea.” McGee confessed. “But since you brought it up, are you in Oklahoma with Bishop?”

“I got here yesterday and we fly back early on the first.” Nick replied.

“How did you end up in Oklahoma?” McGee asked, when it became apparent that Nick wasn’t going to offer up any information without prodding.

“Jack sent me to check on Ellie.” Nick answered as he walked out to the porch.

“Jack? What does Jack have to do with this?” McGee asked suddenly very concerned.

“Ellie starting having flashbacks about Vicious. She stopped sleeping, when her mom found out she called Gibbs. Gibbs called Jack for advice and then Jack called me. That was yesterday morning.” Nick answered.

“She’s ok, right?” McGee asked.

“She will be. She slept most of yesterday after I got here. Today she talked to Jack and she has an appointment with her and Gibbs when we get back to D.C.” Nick answered.

“So why did Jack send you? Honestly I’m surprised Gibbs didn’t just go to Oklahoma. He did before.” McGee asked.

“Yeah what was that about? That’s the second time today I’ve heard how Gibbs showed up here.” Nick asked, deliberately ignoring McGees question.

“When Ellie found out her husband was having an affair she took off for Oklahoma. Gibbs flew out there under the pretense of working a case, but he spent Thanksgiving with her family and drove back to D.C. with her.” McGee answered. “Now you going to tell me why Jack sent you?”

“You aren’t going to let that go, are you?” Nick muttered.

“I am a trained investigator.” McGee replied.

“I almost lost her Tim. I almost lost another person without letting them know how important they were. So I told her and we decided to see where this is going. Jack showed up at Palmers on Christmas and figured out things changed between us. That’s why Jack sent me.” Nick confessed.

“Does Gibbs know?” McGee asked.

“Probably, he's Gibbs.” Nick answered. “We are going to tell him Tuesday though. So if he fires me it’s been nice working with you.”

“I don’t think he will fire you. Might make your life miserable, but I don’t think he will fire you. I don’t think FLETC will send him any more probies. I’m happy for you Nick. Take care of Ellie, if you need anything let me know.” McGee replied. 

They said their goodbyes and Nick made his way back in the house and found Ellie in her pajamas with a book on the couch. “Did you talk to Delilah?” Nick asked.

“No, I figured whatever you told McGee he would tell her. Besides I wouldn’t know where to start.” Ellie answered. “What did you tell him about us?”

“Yeah. I didn’t really have a choice.” Nick replied.

“What did he say?” Ellie asked.

“That he was happy for us.” Nick answered.

“I’m happy for us too.” Ellie replied with a smile. “I’ve also read the same sentence five times. I think I’m ready for bed.”

Nick took her hand and pulled her into a standing position. “Bed it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not super happy with the ending but the chapter was getting unwieldy at over 3300 words 🤦🏻♀️ hope it’s enjoyable....


	7. Chapter 7

New Years Eve dawned cold and gloomy. Ellie rolled over in bed and realized she was alone. She pulled on a pair of socks and slippers and made her way downstairs to the kitchen and found Nick and her mom cooking breakfast together.

“You two seem to have become fast friends.” Ellie said to announce her presence.

“Morning Eleanor. Nick wanted to surprise you with breakfast.” Barbara replied.

“Oh he did, did he?” Ellie asked. “I’m going to call Jack, you can still surprise me.” 

Ellie grabbed a heavy blanket and headed for the porch swing to call Jack as promised.

“Morning Ellie. How are you feeling today?” Jacks voice chirped through the phone.

“Ok I guess.” Ellie replied.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked.

“I’m nervous about what happens tomorrow.” Ellie answered. “It’s been so easy being here with Nick, but tomorrow we have to get back to reality and everything that entails.”

“If you are worried about Gibbs, don’t be. He isn’t going to stand in your way, not if he knows what’s good for him anyway.” Jack replied.

“That’s only part of it.” Ellie confessed. “This has all happened SO fast. A week ago we weren’t even together and now...”

“Now you are wondering how it got so serious that he’s met your family and you wonder what’s going to happen when you get home.” Jack finished.

“Exactly! We’ve talked about our next trip here, he put up with my brothers, and he’s in there making breakfast with my mom like they are old friends.” Ellie replied.

“Do you not want all those things?” Jack asked.

“I do want that, but I never knew how much I wanted it.” Ellie answered.

“And that scares the hell out of you.” Jack finished.

“Yeah.” Ellie said softly.

“How’s the insomnia?” Jack asked.

“Better, maybe.I don’t know if it’s really better or not, because it’s not an issue if I’m with Nick. I do feel better than I did before Nick got here.” Ellie answered.

“That’s good. You’ll be home tomorrow and we’ll get a handle on it.” Jack said in a reassuring tone. “So what are you guys doing for New Years Eve?” 

“My parents are having a party. We will probably either go to bed as close to midnight as possible or stay up all night. Our flight back is pretty early.” Ellie answered. “What are you doing for New Years Eve? Spending the evening with anyone I know?”

“Maybe.” Jack replied.

“You know I’d feel a lot better about what is awaiting me tomorrow if I knew for certain if my suspicions were correct.” Ellie said.

“What suspicions would those be?” Jack asked.

“Where did you spend Christmas?” Ellie replied with her own question.

“With Gibbs and some of his friends.” Jack answered honestly.

“Were you with him when my mom called him?” Ellie asked.

“No comment, but what makes you ask that question?” Jack said.

“My mom called him at six in the morning, you called Nick ten minutes later. Then there was the matter of when I called you yesterday I thought I heard him in the background.” Ellie replied.

“As a friend I can say I’m figuring things out in a new relationship just like you are. A relationship that is in a lot of ways like yours. Honestly I’m surprised it took you this long to ask me.” Jack said.

“Let’s just say I wasn’t myself until today.” Ellie teased.

“I’m glad you are feeling better. Even if it means you know about us.” Jack replied.

“Me too. I need to go. Nick was making breakfast and my stomach is growling. I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch.” Ellie said.

“Bring Nick along.” Jack instructed before they said their goodbyes.

As Ellie was trying to decide if she wanted to go back in the warm house or snuggle further under the blanket Nick came outside with a tray of food. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, so this will have to suffice.” Nick said.

“You didn’t have to bring me breakfast, but I won’t turn it away. It smells so good.” Ellie replied as she leaned forward so he could sit with her on the swing.

“Were you talking to Jack?” Nick asked.

Ellie nodded. “She wants you to join us for lunch tomorrow.” She answered as she fed Nick a bite of her breakfast.

“I was planning on it anyway.” Nick replied.

“I know, but I didn’t tell her that. I asked her about her and Gibbs.” Ellie confessed.

“Oh really? What did she say?” Nick asked.

“She spent Christmas with him, and while she didn’t exactly come out and admit to it,what she didn’t say means she was there when my mom called and they were together when I called yesterday.” Ellie answered with a smile. “She did admit to a new relationship that is a lot like ours.”

“What does that mean?” Nick asked.

“It means that she is dealing with the same thing I am, that my brain says we’ve only been together a week, but my heart says I know everything I need to know to be completely head over heels for you.” Ellie answered.

“Yeah? You are head over heels for me? That’s good cause I am completely in love with you.” Nick confessed as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Later that afternoon

After a lazy morning they decided it was time to get ready to go back to reality, so they decided to take the opportunity to do their laundry and pack since their flight was so early in the morning.

“So what time will everyone get here tonight?” Nick asked.

“It varies, John and Robbie will probably arrive close to midnight, and neighbors and friends will drop in throughout the evening.” Ellie answered.

“What about George and JB?” Nick asked.

“They will probably be the first to arrive.” Ellie answered. “They are bringing their kids. Mom will do the whole ‘Happy New Year’ thing twice by the way. Once at eight thirty for the kids before they go to upstairs to bed and then the traditional one at midnight.”

“Any chance we can celebrate the first one and sneak away for a private celebration?” Nick teased.

“I don’t see that happening, but I am excited to ring in the new year with you. You know what they say about the person you kiss at midnight? That you will have an amazing year with them. I can’t wait to see what the new year brings us.” Ellie replied.

“I can’t wait either.” Nick confessed.

Once the laundry was done they packed the car so they didn’t have to do it in the dark other than their ‘go-bags’ which would be the last to go. They made their way into the kitchen to help Barbara get ready for the party.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick and Ellie were upstairs getting ready for the party when they heard a slamming door and feet on the stairs. “I’d say George is here. You ready for the chaos?” Ellie asked.

“You know it.” Nick answered.

They made their way downstairs and found George and JB in the kitchen with Barbara and their kids kneeling at the coffee table squabbling over assorted toys and books. However they halted their bickering when they saw Ellie.

“Is that your boyfriend?” The little girl of the group asked.

“He is. This is Nick. Nick, this is Mackenzie, she is George and JB’s youngest.” Ellie answered.

“Nice to meet you Mackenzie.” Nick replied.

“These two are Noah and Nolan. Yes they are twins, but they couldn’t be more different.” Ellie said.

“Cool. Twins.” Nick replied, eyes twinkling.

“Whatever you’re thinking? Don’t.” Ellie instructed as she dragged Nick to the kitchen, with Mackenzie trailing after.

“What do you mean?” Nick asked.

“I can see the wheels turning in your head.” Ellie teased. “Trust me, those two don’t need any ideas.”

“I like you Nick, but if you teach my boys any pranks we will have a problem.” JB said in a stern voice.

“Ok, ok, no twin pranks.” Nick replied. 

“You are going to be the fun parent aren’t you and I’m going to have to be the strict one, right?” Ellie asked, though it was more of a statement then a question.

Nick shrugged with a sheepish grin. “You are the best bad cop to my good cop.” He answered.

JB and George shared a look and JB dragged Ellie by the arm toward the living room. “Let’s go check on the boys Ellie.” She said.

“What?” Ellie asked once they were in the living room.

“You might want to curb that kind of talk tonight or you are going to start rumors about yourself. You know how people around here talk.” JB answered.

“I don’t really care what people think. If there is anything this whole mess has taught me is life is short. When I look back on my marriage we didn’t talk about the big things, not really. We were miserable towards the end. Sure his affair was the final nail in the coffin, but it was broken long before that because we didn’t talk. I won’t do the same thing with Nick, I can’t.” Ellie replied before she sat down with her nephews.

Nick joined her on the couch when the kitchen got crowded with people he didn’t know. “What are we doing?” Nick asked.

“Hiding.” Ellie answered. “And playing with magic sand.”

“Why are you hiding? Everyone can’t stop talking about you and how amazing you are.” Nick asked.

“Just don’t want to deal with people. Seems to be my default setting lately.” Ellie replied with a sigh.

“I get it. You’ve been though a lot lately.” Nick said as he pulled her close. “So what’s so magical about magic sand?”

Nick started playing with the twins and immediately saw what Ellie meant, they couldn’t be more different. Nolan was reserved and regimented, and Noah was the opposite, gregarious and spirited. Soon Mackenzie joined the fray and she was a mixture of the two, she took time to warm up to Nick but soon she was sitting on Nick’s lap telling him stories.

Barbara was busy playing hostess, but when her eldest called her attention to the attic she had to excuse herself to check it out. 

From her position at the top of the stairs she could see that all three of her grandchildren were interacting with her daughters boyfriend. Candyland was out, but instead of the plastic movers matchbox cars were dotting the game board. It appeared to be pure chaos, but all three kids were happily laughing and playing together.

Ellie hopped off her perch on the steamer trunk and crossed the attic to where Barbara stood. “I can’t believe he got Nolan to play a game and throw out the rules.” Ellie mused.

“He’s really good with kids.” Barbara replied.

“That’s because he’s a big kid.” Ellie teased. 

“That may be true, but there is more to it, he’s completely head over heels for you.” Barbara said.

“I know.” Ellie replied.

“What are you going to do about it?” Barbara challenged.

Ellie shrugged, before she could formulate an answer Mackenzie launched herself at Ellie and demanded she play the game they were making up.

“Ok, show me how to play.” Ellie replied.

Before long it was time to head downstairs for fireworks and sparkling beverages to ring in the new year with the kids. Nick headed straight into the fray handing out the sparklers the kids were happily waiting for, careful to make sure they were holding the metal sticks properly before lighting them. Once the Sparkler supply had been exhausted and the fireworks show was over the kids were sent to get ready for bed. 

“You seem to be having fun.” Ellie remarked as she and Nick cleaned up the mess on the lawn.

“Who doesn’t love fireworks?” Nick asked with a shrug.

The kids returned to say good night cutting off whatever Ellie was going to reply. Once the kids had said goodnight and goodbye and JB and George had taken them to the guest room to settle down Ellie dragged Nick to the barn and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

“You know, I was joking about having a private celebration after the one with the kids. Never expected you to pull me in here, not that I mind.” Nick said once they broke apart to breathe.

“I know.” Ellie replied as she pulled his face toward hers once again. “I love you Nick. I know we have a lot to work through with Gibbs, but I don’t care what happens tomorrow and I don’t care that we’ve only been together a week. I’m in love with you.”

Next morning - airplane 

Nick was lost in thought. His life had changed drastically in the last week, and it may change again in a few hours. He knew he should be concerned that by the end of the day he may not have a job, but as he watched his girlfriend sleep he almost didn’t care. Almost. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the overhead speaker announcing that they would be beginning their descent into D.C. 

“Ell? Wake up, we’re almost home. You need to put your seat up.” Nick whispered into her ear.

Ellie sat up and squeezed Nick’s hand a little tighter. “You ready for this? To face Gibbs?” She asked.

“After everything we’ve been through the last few days he doesn’t seem so scary. We’ve got this.” Nick answered as he pulled her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not super happy with this chapter and I apologize it’s so short and took so long. Life for in the way. I think this story is winding down honestly, but once it is finished I will attempt the companion fic telling the same story from the other side, Gibbs and Jack.
> 
> Also thanks to shippergirl7572 for the kids names!


	9. Chapter 9

Nick noticed that Ellie’s mood changed once they drove away from the airport. “You nervous?” He asked as he took her hand.

Ellie shrugged. “I don’t know what to expect, about anything. Is Gibbs going to reassign one of us? Is Jack going to pull me from fieldwork if he doesn’t?” She asked.

“Jack isn’t going to pull you from the field, not today anyway.” Nick answered. “And I thought you were sure he wasn’t going to reassign one of us?”

“I don’t think he will, because he is fair and if he and Jack are involved then punishing us is hypocritical.” Ellie replied.

“It will be fine. The last week has been more than I thought possible and I’m not giving you up. Not with everything we’ve been through. I’m going to tell Gibbs that, and if he isn’t ok with that then I’ll switch teams, even though that is the last thing I want.” Nick confessed.

“I don’t want that either. I don’t know what I’m going to do when you go home tonight.” Ellie replied softly.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. If you want me to stay with you all you have to do is say the word. It doesn’t matter what happens here today.” Nick said as he pulled into Gibbs’ driveway behind Jack’s blue Mini. “We don’t have to go in yet, if you aren’t ready.”

Ellie leaned over and dropped a passionate but all too brief kiss on Nick’s lips. “Thank you for the last week. I know it wasn’t the easiest week and that this conversation is probably not going to be easy either but I’m so glad you’ve been with me.” She said.

“I’m glad you let me.” Nick replied. They sat in silence for a beat before Ellie reached over and opened her door. Nick followed her lead and exited the Jeep. Nick took her hand as they walked up the steps and Ellie took a deep breath before she opened the front door.

“Hello?” Ellie asked tentatively as they walked over the threshold. When they rounded the corner into the livingroom they found Jack sitting on the couch with her laptop out and looking very at home. 

“Welcome back.” Jack said brightly. 

“Wheres Gibbs?” Nick asked.

Jack quirked her head toward the basement, “Basement.” She answered. “Ellie, have a seat. Nick, go see Gibbs.”

Nick and Ellie shared a look.

“He won’t bite, and I need to talk to Ellie alone, I’ll talk to you in a little while.” Jack said with a smile.

Nick headed toward the basement and Ellie took a seat opposite Jack on the couch.

“Hey Gibbs?” Nick asked.

“How is she doing?” Gibbs asked his own question.

“Better I think. She slept all night the last two nights, and didn’t have a problem with the fireworks last night.” Nick answered.

“Did you know she wasn’t sleeping? Before Barbara called me?” Gibbs asked.

“I knew she was having trouble sleeping, but I didn’t know how bad it was. You gotta believe me Gibbs, if I knew how bad it was I would have done something sooner.” Nick answered.

“I know Nick.” Gibbs replied.

“You know Gibbs, we didn’t plan for this to happen between us, actually we’d been fighting it for months. We know the rules, but when she got shot at and we took care of the baby and everything we’ve been through lately just hit us and we realized life is short...” Nick trailed off as he picked up a sanding block.

“I know, Nick. Right now making sure she is ok is the priority. We will deal with you two eventually, but Jack says now isn’t the time. Until Jack clears her I won’t consider making any changes, but you need to keep your relationship away from work. Do I make myself clear?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes sir. I should let you know Jimmy and McGee know about us. Breena figured it out when Ellie and I spent Christmas together at their place, and McGee figured it out when he saw some pictures Ellie posted on social media. The pictures showed we were together in Oklahoma, that’s all, but he called me and figured it out. He also knows why I was in Oklahoma, the insomnia related to the shooting.” Nick confessed.

Meanwhile upstairs

“How do you think you are doing?” Jack asked Ellie.

“Better, I’m nervous about what is going on in the basement at the moment, but the insomnia hasn’t returned, not yet anyway.” Ellie answered honestly.

“First of all, Gibbs will not be making any changes to the team at least not until I clear you. Second let’s talk about what you just said, the insomnia. You said it hasn’t returned ‘yet’ does that mean you think it will?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know, I mean what happens when Nick has to go out of town on a case or he decides he wants a night to himself? I haven’t had a problem when he’s with me but I’m scared. I shouldn’t need to rely on him just so I can function.” Ellie moaned.

“Hey, sometimes we need other people, and that is ok. Believe me I understand what you mean though, but I’m learning that letting someone in doesn’t mean you are weak it means you are strong enough to realize you need help.” Jack replied. “I want to meet with you once a week and at the end of every case for the next few weeks and see how it goes. I’m not recommending you be pulled from fieldwork at this point, if the insomnia hadn’t improved we would have to consider it, but we don’t have to go down that path right now. So I want you in my office first thing Thursday morning, but for now Gibbs wants to talk to you and I want to speak with Nick, so send him up.”

Ellie thanked Jack for her help and made her way to the basement. She was surprised to see Nick working on the boat alongside Gibbs. “Nick? Jack wants to talk to you.” Ellie said as a way to break the silence.

Nick went up the stairs and paused when he passed Ellie to squeeze her shoulder and whisper that everything would be ok. 

“So I know you know about us.” Ellie said matter-of-factly.

Gibbs nodded.

“We didn’t want to break your rule. We tried not to, but everything just hit us on Christmas Eve.” Ellie began.

“I know, Torres told me the same thing, and I will tell you the same thing I told him. I’m not changing anything right now, but you will keep your personal relationship to your own time. If you can’t do that I will have no choice but to make a change. Do you understand?” Gibbs asked.

“Understood.” Ellie answered. “And Gibbs I didn’t know my mom was going to call you. I still can’t believe she did.”

“She was worried about you. She knew something was wrong so she asked for help, nothing wrong with that Bishop.” Gibbs replied.

“I know, Jack said that needing help from someone doesn’t make you weak, that it shows you are strong enough to admit you need help. She said that it’s ok to admit I’m not ok and that I need help.” Ellie said.

“She’s right. We all need help from time to time. I’m sure she’s gone over what’s going to happen next.” Gibbs paused.

Ellie nodded. “She wants to meet with me Thursday morning and at the end of every case.” Ellie replied.

“Talk to her, I know I’m not the best at opening up, but I trust her. If you don’t feel comfortable talking to her, I can arrange for you to talk to Grace instead.” Gibbs suggested. “But you have to talk to someone, that part is non-negotiable.”

“I’ll talk to Jack. I trust her too, and I’ve been talking to her the last few days on the phone. She knows what’s going on, I’d like to stick with her.” Ellie replied.

Gibbs nodded. “I’m glad you are back, Ellie. If Torres hadn’t gotten on a plane when he did I would have. I should have seen this coming, but I got caught up in the case and Christmas and that is on me.” He said.

“This isn’t your fault Gibbs, no one could’ve seen this coming. It wasn’t until I got to Oklahoma and I was alone with my thoughts that it really hit me. If anything I should have reached out for help, I knew something was wrong. I thought I could just hold it together until I got back, but obviously that wasn’t true. I just wish I hadn’t worried everyone.” Ellie confessed.

“Always remember Rule Twenty Eight, there is nothing wrong with asking for help if you need it.” Gibbs remarked.

“Thanks boss.” Ellie replied as she picked up the sanding block that Nick has put aside when he left to speak with Jack and she began to sand the boat beside Gibbs in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit shorter than I intended because I wanted to get it up before tonight’s new episode. There will be at least one more chapter of this story before I end it and resume the companion fic Legacy. Thank you to everyone who is still reading and taking time to let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got another fic in mind that is my other ship inspired (Gibbs/Sloane) That will probably be a companion fic to this. I had to get this one written first tho 😊


End file.
